Maxie Land!
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: Max's adventures with the Baldebreakers and stuff that happens to them. Not too dark, I'm trying to make it fluffy.
1. Legolad

Maxie Land Chapter 1 –Legolad  
  
"Hey RRRREEEEEIIIIIIII!"" yelled Max 2Time to get up UUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" He bounced on the end of Rei's bed, kicking the curled up lump of Rei beneath the covers.  
  
"Argh Max! Didn't your mum ever tell you NO SWEETS BEFORE MEALS!!" said Rei, he sat up half angry, half grinning, the peace of the morning had been broken by someone other than Tyson.  
  
"Nooooo" said Max and did a somersault in the air, landed and bounced again. "Mum said as long as I was happy that nothing else mattered apart from my safety".  
  
He did another somersault but he got the timing wrong and banged his legs against the headboard, an inch away from Rei's face.  
  
"Watch it Max!" said Rei, heaving the spread eagled boy off his feet.  
  
Max didn't budge. "Max? Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" said Rei anxiously.  
  
"What was that bang?" asked Kai as he stepped into the room.  
  
"ME!" perked up Max, "I'm okay, I think" he used his arms to lever himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Argh!" he cried out in pain, "I hurt my leg."  
  
Rei bent down and had a look at Max's shins. They looked a bit battered, a few bruises where he had bashed into things when running around and just generally fallen over. (A/N I do that all the time)  
  
There were a few fresh red marks from hitting the bed.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" asked Max, trying to be his usual cheery self, he reached down and poked Rei's head then pulled his wrapped hair.  
  
Rei poked Max's leg. "Waaaaaah!" cried Max "don't do that! It hurts!"  
  
"You poked me" said Rei laughing.  
  
Kai sighed and expertly examined Max's leg. He gently touched a few red parts, "oww!" said Max.  
  
"Swing your leg" instructed Kai. Max did, kicking it at Kai's face. Kai growled and grabbed it "that one's not broken." He looked at the other one, he poked about. Max couldn't move it and it hurt a lot. Max sniffled and started crying. Kai confirmed it was broken. "But we'll have to take him to the hospital to make sure" said kai.  
  
"Whenever I get giddy *hiccup*and then *hiccup* hyper I end up doing something wrong and then *hiccup* it isn't hyper any *hiccup* more and everyone thinks I've been bad and I like being hyper *hiccup* and Tyson's going to eat my sweets now" Max hiccupped and the tears streamed down his face "and I want my mummy."  
  
"Rei go phone for an ambulance" said Kai quietly. Rei went out.  
  
Kai sat down next to Max and hugged him "it'll be okay, next time jump on the trampoline, I think you broke the mattress more than you broke your leg" said Kai comfortingly. Max managed a small smile and sniffled into Kai's top. Kai smiled and silently brought out a Chupa Chupa raspberry lolly and popping candy and sherbet pack and handed it to max.  
  
"Aww wow! I love these" said Max, brightening slightly through the tears, he hugged Kai then proceeded to eat his lolly, the tears had stopped now.  
  
"Hang on I'll just go get something" said Kai.  
  
"Come back" said Max "I don't like being alone." "Right" said Kai and walked out into Max's bedroom.  
  
He came back with........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N heehee! A not-so-good cliff-hanger but it's still related to one. Please review! I'll try and update as soon as possible, but I've got loads of other stories to update too, okay, only 3 to update but that's still a lot to me. And I've got school exams, why do year 8s have to have theirs early? *sigh* Oh well, writing fanfiction beats English lessons any day! ^________^  
  
Just like to say HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! To Darkwolf88, Frostt, Russle, Dazogg and Fire-breathing-ferret 


	2. Dennis

Maxie Land Chapter 2-Dennis  
  
(Just so you remember the cliff-hanger, Kai went into Max's bedroom and came out with.......)  
  
"DENNIS!" cried Max happily, his broken leg forgotten. He reached out to take the cuddly toy from Kai.  
  
Dennis was a medium sized creamy coloured mouse with patchy feet and ears, a pointy knobbly blob of a nose, a wide smile, smiley eyes and chocolaty coloured stripes along his arms, legs and ears. He had a patchy, faded pair of orange dungarees on him and a self knitted purple scarf.  
  
"He kinda resembles you max" said Kai giving a rare smile.  
  
"Aww" Max cuddled Dennis, breathing in the dusty smell. "How did you know I had him?" asked Max. Kai just gave a small smile.  
  
"I never dared to tell the other guys or anyone else apart from Mum and Dad about him in case they laughed at me. Michael found him once and kept teasing me about it then dropped him off the balcony and into a tree, but Mum made him fetch it back, I've had Dennis since the day I was born."  
  
Rei came back into his bedroom looking a bit fed up. "The hospital says Max will have to wait, even if he has a broken leg because it's not very important as an emergency in the city said Rei, "a bus crashed into the central train station and the fire's burnt down the art gallery next door, the taxi terminal and one of the first class carriages. They've got most of the police cars and all the fire engines and ambulances there, they say it'll be 12 hours at the least until they're free."  
  
Kai was furious "this city must have more than one hospital! And more than enough ambulances! What did they do in the Second World War!. WE have to get Max to the hospital; there is a tournament in 3 weeks time you know!"  
  
"Where are Kenny and Tyson?" asked Max.  
  
"Still asleep" said Rei "Kenny was up until 12.00pm last night on his laptop. I think he's got a Sonic Hedgehog game he's been keeping away from us."  
  
Kai stalked off. "Where's he gone?" asked Max. Rei shrugged.  
  
There was the sound of running water for a long time.  
  
"I don't think it's the bucket this time" said Rei.  
  
"Tyson better watch out!" said Max.  
  
Kai had filled the bath half full of cold water and had gone into Tyson's room to find him snoring, tangled up in his sheets one arm under the pillow. Tyson was a deep sleeper and didn't feel a thing when Kai dragged him across the landing to the bathroom.  
  
However he did feel something when Kai dumped him into the bath.  
  
Cold. Intense cold.  
  
"Argh!" screamed Tyson; he sat up, clawing at his wet clothes, "Kai!" His long hair was plastered to his face and back and water dripped down his face in front of his eyes. He blew it out of the way. "What the hell!"  
  
"Max has broken his leg, the hospital has no ambulances to spare so some of us are thinking of a way to help Max" said Kai calmly.  
  
"Max broke his leg?" said Tyson, he'd simmered down a little now "let's see" he climbed out of the bath and left a trail of water all the way to Rei's bedroom.  
  
Kai went to wake up Kenny and then to make a scattered breakfast. A bacon sandwich with tomatoes for max, his favourite and cereal for the rest of them.  
  
Tyson finished off the packet. Rei and Tyson had gotten max a little more comfortable and they were all gathered around in Rei's bedroom, Tyson spilling crumbs all over the bed.  
  
Max winced as he shifted positions "owwww, I've never broken a bone before."  
  
"Then you're lucky" said Rei.  
  
"I broke my arm and collarbone in grade 4 once" said Tyson.  
  
"I've broken 14 bones said Kai hollowly "some of them twice."  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Tyson. Kai was silent.  
  
"Shouldn't we be thinking of a way of getting max to a hospital?" said Kenny "we could take a taxi."  
  
"Taxi terminal where all the taxis are kept is on fire" aid Rei.  
  
"Walk?" suggested Tyson.  
  
"Let me repeat Tyson" said Kenny, "he has a broken leg and it is 15 miles to the next hospital."  
  
"Bus?"  
  
"I don't want everyone staring at me!" said Max.  
  
"BBA" said Rei.  
  
"Junior tournament in Paris" said Kenny.  
  
"They'll have cars there" said Tyson.  
  
"We're all underage for driving" said Kenny "we need another type of transport or car."  
  
Kai who had been silent for a while spoke up. "I can drive" he said simply "and I know where we can get a car."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review! Hope you liked the chapter even though not much happened, should be more action next. 


	3. Road Trip

Maxie land –Chapter 3 – Road trip  
  
"Your car?" said Max.  
  
"You have a car?" said Rei.  
  
"Kai has a car?" said Tyson.  
  
"You can drive it?" said Kenny.  
  
"That's not exactly what I said..." muttered Kai.  
  
"How come you never said before!" exclaimed Rei "we could have gone for a ride!"  
  
"Also would have saved us a lot of walking" said Tyson.  
  
"I don't want you all to get unfit" said Kai.  
  
"So you get to relax and take it easy?" said Tyson incredulously.  
  
"I'm already fit, unlike you" said Kai calmly. "Uh. My leg hurts, bad. It hurts lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots lots "howled Max, clutching Dennis tighter.  
  
"Come on" said Kai. He gently slid his arms under Max's back and legs and lifted him up. Max snuggled up, cuddling Dennis. The rest of the team followed.  
  
Kai led them out of the apartment to and down the street, through a couple more streets and alleys until he came to a row of garages outside some estate place. He hoisted Max up a little so he could use his right hand to key in the code and the garage door slid open.  
  
"This garage is yours?" said Kenny.  
  
"Kind of" said Kai "I did a favour for this guy on the estate and I earned some pay but he said I could take the car anytime, he even taught me a few tricks."  
  
"Neat" said Tyson as he went over to look at the car.  
  
It was silver with different shades of icy blue flames up the front and bright blue streaks along the tops of the car doors.  
  
"The keys are over there" said Kai, nodding his head over to where a steel key on a dog-tag like key ring hung on a hook on the wall.  
  
Rei fetched it and unlocked the car.  
  
Kai opened he right hand door and eased Max onto the back seat.  
  
The inside wasn't leather but it was comfy, it had one of those arm rests in the middle but that was lifted up to make room for Max's feet that would have to rest on Tyson.  
  
Tables folded down from the back of the chairs and there was a hands free phone set at the front and a plasma (AN is that word right? :-S) screen that was a computer slash satellite navigator system.  
  
Kenny also sat in the back while Rei sat in the front seat with Kai, who was obviously driving. Seatbelts were tied on, even Tyson managed to get one strapped across Max somehow.  
  
The car was turned on and Kai slowly drove out of the garage. He turned around in his seat and pressing a button on the dashboard, watched the garage door slid fully down.  
  
"Here we go" he said and put the car in gear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N Okay, I'm sorry there wasn't much action, that should be the next chapter. Sorry if this one's really short.  
  
Thanx for reviews from Russle, Droopy1389 and chibi max. I guess Kai is a bit out of character, let's just say he's loosened up a little, the story takes place after beyblade V Force and kai has gotten slightly more friendlier then. Please review! I'll give you electric cuddles through the computer! ^___________^ No flames please though. 


	4. kai and a car!

Maxie land Chapter 4-  
  
"Wow, she's one cool car" said Rei. The Audi 700 (A/N I have no idea about car numbers and stuff) cruised smoothly down the street. Kai was a really good driver.  
  
"How do you do that?" asked Tyson "How can you indicate, change the gear and steer all at the same time!"  
  
"Hmph" said Kai.  
  
"Geez, no need to get all mad" said Tyson.  
  
"You'll learn, though with a brain like yours it might be hard."  
  
"Oh" said Tyson. "Hey!"  
  
Rei and Max snickered.  
  
"Can't you drive faster?" said Tyson, "it's no fun like this; you're only at 35 miles an hour."  
  
Kai gripped the steering wheel tighter.  
  
"Kai probably doesn't want to jolt Max out of his seat, besides we'll get fined if we go higher than 40 mile" said Rei reasonably.  
  
Max was squirming around in the back seat "I'm thirsty" he said.  
  
"Don't worry pal, we'll be there in a tick" said Tyson, he leaned forwards.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!" yelled Max, "Tyson!!!!! My leg!!!"  
  
"Huh?" said Tyson, he looked down at Max's leg resting on his lap "Oh sorry."  
  
"How long is it to the hospital?" asked Rei.  
  
"About 20 more minutes" replied Chief.  
  
"I need the loo" whined Tyson, jiggling in his seat.  
  
"We really wanted to know that" muttered Rei. Max wiced, his leg hurt again.  
  
"Tyson" said Kenny "How about I swap places with you, you're just making Max more uncomfortable, you can't sit still."  
  
"You bet I can" said Tyson "if I have a mountain of food in front of me."  
  
"Yes Tyson, IF" said Kenny "now budge!"  
  
Tyson slid out of his seat and clutching onto Rei's seat so he didn't lose balance. "TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rei. The whoole car shook and kai growled "just sit down will you!" he shouted.  
  
Kenny managed to slip past Tyson and sit in the middle.  
  
"You grabbed my hair!" said Rei.  
  
"Sorry" said Tyson "Aw man! Look at that Chinese restaurant! You just have to stop here!"  
  
"Stop getting sidetracked" said Rei "we're trying to get Max to the hospital! Not go sampling every single restaurant and cafe in the city!"  
  
"Here Max, I've got a new Alien Buggers computer game" said Kenny, he loaded Dizzi up and handed the laptop to Max.  
  
Dizzi explained the controls "oh yeah and you'll be battling me" said Dizzi smugly "you'll never beat me!"  
  
"It's getting hot in here" complained Tyson "how do you open these windows?" He pulled at a little metal latch in the door, the door suddenly flew open, a few papers flew out of the door pocket and scattered across the road.  
  
"Tyson shut it!" yelled Rei "you're gonna fall out!"  
  
"Hang on!" said Tyson "how do you close this thing! What does this button do?" He pressed one of the black buttons on the car door and the radio started blasting at full volume.  
  
"Police!" cried Kenny.  
  
"Shit!" said Kai.  
  
"Kai! There's kids in here you know!" said Kenny, indicating Max.  
  
"Fucking shit! Get the car door closed Tyson!!! You'll have 6 extra hours of fucking training! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He jerked the steering wheel to avoid a parked car and headed around a corner.  
  
The car tilted a little to one side "Argh! I'm going to fall out!" yelled Tyson.  
  
The police sirens were going on now, the officers curious at what was happening in the silver car.  
  
Kai growled and unstrapping his seatbelt he held the steering wheel with one foot and stretched over to the back and reached out to grab the car door.  
  
He was about to pull it when Tyson wrenched it shut, trapping Kai's fingers, blood stained the inside of the car door.  
  
"Argh!" said Tyson "there's blood! I'm so sorry Kai!" he wriggled the door and managed to get it shut.  
  
"Watch out!" screamed Rei and grabbed the steering wheel "guys! I can't drive! I'm rubbish at steering!"  
  
"We can tell!" said Kenny as the car wobbled and swerved from left to right as Rei desperately tried to keep it going straight down the road.  
  
Kai was panting, his hand hurt. He agonisingly pulled himself back into the front seat and shaking off Rei grabbed the steering wheel, smearing blood over the polished chrome.  
  
He steered the car off the main street into a side road.  
  
Travelling at 35 mph down twisting alleys normally ends in a crash for most people but Kai wasn't most people. He was extremely agile and lightly touched the steering wheel to steer it despite his bleeding hand.  
  
The police were definitely suspicious now, they were following them, Max imitated the wailing noise but soon stopped when his leg banged into Rei's seat. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" he cried.  
  
"Sorry max" said Kai quickly and led the police down a maze of old backstreets. Then they found a row of scattered rubbish bins lying across their path. "Kai watch out!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Kai pressed some buttons on the panel by the dashboard and jerked the steering wheel up, the car leapt over the dustbins with barely a scratch.  
  
"Wow!" said Tyson "lets do that again!"  
  
Max was whimpering in the back seat.  
  
"Soz" said Kai we're gonna lose them, he headed off down an alley that took a shortcut to the hospital, flicking open a secret panel under the steering wheel he pressed an orange button.  
  
Nobody noticed anything different as Kai calmly turned onto the busy highroad and the car roared away down the street. Then they realised that the police weren't following them anymore.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Over there!" said Rei pointing to the street that they'd come out of.  
  
"They can't see us" said Kenny.  
  
"Just 'cause you can't see them" teased Rei.  
  
"Hey!" said Kenny.  
  
"Aw no! I just died!" said Max.  
  
"Max's dead!" said Tyson, twisting round to look at Max.  
  
"Tyson, he can't be dead if he just said that" said Rei. "Oh yeah" said Tyson.  
  
"Now I have to go all the way back to level 1!" said Max "yeah! Die you alien bugger. Get to the UFO, blast 'em, get that alien food! Dodge 'em!" Kenny, Rei and Tyson sweatdropped.  
  
"We're here" said Kai finally, they'd reached the hospital, a big white building with a few monuments and spikes on the ledges of the building so the pigeons couldn't sit down.  
  
They all got out and Kai carried Max.  
  
Everyone except for Kai gawked at the car.  
  
"I swear it was silver before" said Rei.  
  
"Where've the flames gone?" said Tyson.  
  
"Weird" said max "but cool!"  
  
The car was no longer silvery blue with flames; it was a shiny black colour, a typical colour so that the car would merge into the background.  
  
Kai grinned "oh that, just a distraction." He walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hee hee! Did you like that? No flames please! But revuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeee Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz And read my other fic too! Its called Sore Spirit Soar to the Stars and its got Kai angst!YaY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm trying to update as quick as I can but I can't write really quick cos then the story turns out rubbish.  
  
I'll be happy to get any ideas as to what should happen later on in the fic. Basically it'll be a load of funny and sad stuff that happens to them all but focusing on Max. I might just stick in some Kai torture, cos Kai's all happy and un-Kai-like at the moment I might put Voltaire and Boris back in and make Kai turn a bit more cold and then max comes up with an idea to get him out and they rescue him with the other Bladebreakers. But I really don't know yet. 


	5. Friendship is Forever

**Maxie Land !!**

**Chapter 5-Friendship is Forever**

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

This chapter is dedicated to **Golden Lass.**

Max was registered into the hospital's database and a doctor and nurse took him from Kai and lay him onto a trolley.

The Bladebreakers all sat in the doctor's room as he inspected Max's legs, "yep," he said cheerily like it was the best thing in the world, "he's got a broken bone just there," he pointed just below the knee on Max's right leg.. "It's a clean break so he'll only need to be in surgery for an hour so I can fix his leg back up! I've got different bandages with cartoons and animals on too! Especially for you kids!! Let's go cut you open now shall we deary? Get it over with, I could give you a whole check up if you like, your little toe looks a bit mutated, I'll have to look into that."

They all looked at Max's toe, it looked normal, a bit wonky, but everyone's little toes were curled a bit like that.

"Okay" said Max, "as long as I can take Dennis" he showed them the mouse. The nurse said "that's not hygienic-" but the doctor interrupted, beaming "Dennis can keep you company young chap, maybe he'd like a bandage too, I've got a particularly colourful one with Tom and Jerry on."

"Don't blame me if that boy gets an infection, that teddy doesn't look like he's been washed for a year." She wrinkled up her nose as she went into an adjoining room to set up the equipment.

Doctor Zekanspielogog held out a tray of bandages. These were cartoon ones with Pokemon creatures on, Scooby-doo, Powerpufff Girls, Looney tunes, every single animal you could think of, Winnie-the-Pooh bandages, Power Rangers ones, Disney bandages and Hello Kitty and Snoopy ones.

In other trays there were sports bandages, football ones, rugby ones, Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings bandages, fairy ones, patterned ones with hearts and stars and some funky blue lightning and ice bandages.

Max didn't know which ones to pick, next time he'd make sure he broke more than one bone so he could have more bandages. He wished his mum was there to see them all too.

"Can I have a bit of all of them?" he asked Doctor Zekanspielogog shyly. (A/N No I did not bother to type out his name again, i copied it.)

The doctor laughed and said, "of course, I'll just ask Maria here to sew them all up together.

"Would you like some too?" the doctor asked the Bladebreakers, "for next time you fall off your bike or out a tree."

"Yeah!" sad Tyson eagerly.

"I'll go prepare this little dude for surgery, come on Max" and he wheeled Max into the operating theatre. "Bye!" shouted Max.

"Don't cry!" said Kai.

"Cool!" said Tyson, snipping off a piece of beyblade bandage, a Flintstones bandage and a bit of a Chinese dragon bandage.

Rei went straight for the tiger bandages, he also chose some Hello Kitty bits, Tyson ahd a feeling they were for Mariah.

Kenny chose a Bugs Bunny piece and a Lord of the Rings piece.

"What sort are you going to get Kai? You have tog et some, they don't have tjhese anywhere else."

"Hmmm" said Kai, he looked at the bandages, then picking up the scissors, silently snipped off 30 cm of a t-rex one. An orange and red and yellow fire one, a lightning and ice one and a Phoenix piece. He tied the phoenix piece around his forehead.

They all agreed it looked cool. "You look like Johnny now" said Tyson grinning. "You-" Kai grabbed Tyson and gave him a dead leg.

"Come on " said Rei, ignoring Tyson's whines, "let's go explore."

Kai snipped off a piece with a lion on it then they left.

They walked down the corridor past rooms that they didn;t dare peep into, a lot of them seemed to be operating theatres. They were banned from the emergency area so they looked through the children's ward.

It was full of kids from 4 to 12 years old. When some of them saw the Baldebrakers they shouted and laughed, the oens that could walk ran up to them and held their hands and all clamoured to have the blader to tehmselves. Some aprents were there too, they were happy that their children were happy. One couple ssaid that it was nice for well known people to goa round hospitals cheering kdis up and that it was very good of them.

"It's no problem" said Tyson airily, "we like little kids, we've been to around 11 hospitals in Japan this week, it's extremely fun."

Kai whacked Tyson on the head. Tyson took the hint and stopped yobbering.

Kenny was dragged over by a boy called Matt who also loved electronic gadgets, they were playing Sonic x on the play station.

Tyson showed the kids his beyblade and taught some of the younger ones how to launch a blade better.

Rei was smiling; he felt something tug at his ponytail and turned around to see a little 6 year old girl holding a teddy. Rei laughed and took out his wrap. He sat on the little girl's bed and several girls came and did his hair while he signed autographs for the kids.

Bits of paper rained down on Kai who the older kids respected very much. Kai signed them all and after showing them some moves in the dish, retired against the wall.

He could feel eyes on him, he reluctantly pulled himself out of his dreamy state and his eyes focused on a lithe 4 year old boy with messy dark brown hair in a Tigger t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

He had a broken arm which was in a sling covered in beyblade stickers. He was holding onto his bedpost with his other hand.

He looked at Kai wistfully and then hugged his teddy, the action moved his hair slightly aside and Kai could see the burn marks that went from his jaw line up by the side of his hair and into his left cheek. There was another one on his leg, they were gradually healing.

He'd obviously been in a fire and the purple hospital bracelet indicated that he was an orphan. (A/N I made that up ok, I've never really explored a hospital, I'd like to though, anyone know how I could get in?)

Kai walked slowly towards the little boy. He crouched down and looked into his eyes. The little boy le out a squeak and reached out to tug at one of Kai's bangs. Then he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it forwards like Kai's. His eyes were sad but smiley, determined to be cheerful. Kai smiled back through his eyes.

He gave the little boy a cuddle and picking him up, sat him on the edge of his bed. The boy snuggled up into the giant duvet. "Me Jamie" he said.

"Me Kai" said Kai.

Jamie got out a picture of Kai and Dranzer he had carved into a panel of wood. Kai was even complete with triangles on his cheeks.

Jamie pointed to the triangles and shuffling up to Kai, pointed at the real ones, and then he put a tiny hand over his burnt cheek.

"You don't needs face paint" said Kai gently, "You look fine without it, but-" He turned around and got out the lion bandage he had got.

Reaching into his pocket he got out his little tin of blue face paint and wrapped it in the bandage for Jamie. He gave it to him.

Jamie smiled with true happiness and gave Kai a cuddle, his arm only fit half way around him. Kai felt light inside, the boy reminded him of himself.

His parents had died in a fire, he had the marks too. Yet he'd learnt to live with the element that destroyed his family.

He felt happy that this little boy liked him. One of the best things about being a world champion blader is that most people admired you; he wasn't keen on all the crazy fans.

He liked the ones that admired you for what yo are, the ones that didn't care about the fame. It made a change from being told how worthless you were at the Abbey.

Jamie yawned, it was only midday but little kids got tired easily, especially when they hadn't recovered yet.

"Sleepyhead" said Kai, and tucked Jamie in. Jamie smiled cutely. Kai smiled back.

The happy moment was short-lived though as two 10 year old boys came past, one with a sprained ankle and one with a broken collarbone. They started to tease and jeer Jamie; Kai's back was to them.

Although Jamie couldn't understand all the words they were saying he could tell from the tone of their voice that they weren't nice words. He whimpered, clutching onto Kai's scarf. Kai turned around slowly but deadlyly (A/N is wrong, but sounds right).

The boys hadn't noticed.

"Look at him! Look at his face!" laughed one, "what happened to ya pie face!! Ya mummy and daddy left ya? No wonder! Look at your face; they'd die from looking at you!"

"You'll make an ugly husband for a girl if she ever wants you!"

"Pooface, going to the orphanage are you?"

"Sucker."

"Lamao." They pointed and snickered, "you look like a burnt fritter."

"Scar face."

Jamie started crying and that was when Kai took action. He stood up and rounded on the boys, eyes gleaming dangerously. "Say that again" said Kai, "to my face." His gaze bored through the two boys who didn't dare to move.

They nervously glanced at each other. The one with the broken collarbone decided to take brave step, "don't you think he's scarred for life though? I suppose he was cute before."

Kai gave the boys the super duper ultra sonic power death glares.

"Sorry, we didn't mean what we said."

"Yeah, he's cute really".

Kai said in a cool voice, "This little kid will become one of the best beybladers in the world! He, unlike you, will have a fan club of girls the size of France after him. You're just trying to hide the fact that you're losers compared to him! It doesn't matter what you look like! Jamie's got a hundred times the heart you have.

The boys hurried away after this sound rebuke, they would thank Kai for it later on though.

Kai gave Jamie a glass of water and tucked him back up with his cuddly toy. He gave Jamie a last hug.

"Night night, "said Jamie, "thank you"

"Night night" Kai smiled. Jamie fell asleep.

Kai had made a very special friend on a very special day.

I think Kai was a bit like an original character in this chapter but I think he's cute.

Please review!!


End file.
